Wait, what happened to Georgia?
by Jaden Silver
Summary: My little brother and I started discussing what we think happened to Georgia. This is where it led me to. Hope you all enjoy! (Note: I kept the language to a minimum because of my little brother, but aside from that I tried to keep all the characters in character.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've set this during season 11, but it could easily happen at any point during the show. I'll finish it and post part 2 later. This will probably not be a continuing story. I just wanted to write what my little brother and myself thought would be a funny answer to the Georgia question.**

"Hey, Caboose, do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Oh, you know, Tucker, I tried that once but Church told me to stop it. He said if I told him about the giant turtle carrying the universe ever again, he'd shoot me. I think he said nicely, though. He loves to joke like that."

"What?" Tucker asked. He gave Caboose a weird look even though he couldn't see it through the helmet. "I mean, why are we here with the ship wreck? We're stranded and low on food supplies. This planet is huge! We have guns! Why haven't we just found something to hunt already?"

"Because Agent Washington said to stay near the ship so we can get rescued and because-" Caboose stopped suddenly, staring into the sky. "Hey, um, Tucker. What do you think that fiery thing in the sky is there?"

"It's called a sun, idiot." Tucker didn't even bother to look up.

"Does the sun usually get closer to the ground so quickly?" Caboose wondered.

"What?" Tucker looked up and saw a giant fireball falling from the sky. "Woah! It looks like it's gonna hit red base. You think we should warn them?" Suddenly there was a high pitched, girly scream that could have only come from Donut. "On second thought, I think they already know."

There was a loud crash as the falling object landed somewhere in red base. "Maybe we should make sure they're okay." Caboose suggested.

"Why do you care?" Tucker asked.

"Well, that one screaming pink lady is over there and she's the only one here who hasn't tried to shoot me yet. I think that makes us friends."

Tucker sighed. "Fine. It'll at least be fun to laugh at them while they try to fix their burning base."

Grif, Sarge, and Simmons all looked up from whatever they were doing when they heard Donut scream.

"What the Sam Hill is going on!?" Sarge yelled.

Donut just pointed at the sky as he continued to run away screaming.

"AH! What I that?!" Simmons yelled, beginning to run away himself.

Grif opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut short by the unidentified falling object landing on him. The impact created a large crater in the middle of their base and knocked both Sarge and Simmons down, Donut being the only one to get far enough away to e completely unaffected.

Sarge picked himself up out of the dirt and gazed admiringly at the crater that had once been Grif. "I don't know" he said in response to Simmons' earlier question, "but it killed Grif, which means it's okay with me."

Simmons pushed a sand bag off of his face and stood up. "Grif!" he shouted, rushing to the edge of the crater. "Grif, are you okay?"

At that moment, Tucker, Caboose, Wash, Donut, and Doc all ran into the base.

"What happened?" Wash asked.

"Tucker did it!" Caboose shouted quickly.

"It fell out of the sky, idiot. That can't possibly be my fault" Tucker said defensively.

"Tucker did it" Caboose whispered belatedly.

Donut tried to talk but only managed to make high pitched, girly whines.

"Is anyone hurt?" Doc asked, holding his first-aid kit.

"It hit Grif" Simmons answered.

"And there's absolutely no hope of him surviving" Sarge finished happily. "You may as well put the bandages away, Doc. There's no work for you here."

Everyone gathered around the edge of the crater as the dust began to settle and the smoke began to clear. After a moment they could see the shape of not one, but two people wearing Spartan armor lying in the hole. "Unh…" Grif groaned from underneath the mystery soldier.

"He's alive!" Don't cried cheerfully.

"Help me get him out" Doc said, climbing into the crater and dragging Tucker with him.

"Who's this other guy?" Tucker asked as they lifted him off of Grif.

"I don't know, but he failed to kill Grif, which means he must be my mortal enemy!" Sarge shouted.

"He looks familiar" Wash said. "The armor design is definitely Freelancer, but I can't tell who it is through all the dust. Tucker, can you tell what color the armor is?"

Doc and Simmons had already pulled Grif out of the crater, and Doc had taken off his helmet and began to try to check his pulse. "Where in the throat was the pulse supposed to be?" Doc whispered to himself.

"Doc, don't press on his throat like that, you're gonna kill him!" Simmons said.

"Simons!" Sarge shouted. "Let the man do his job. He obviously knows exactly what he's doing."

Tucker rolled his eyes and started to brush the dust off the mystery man's shoulder. "Looks kind of like an orangish-pink" he said once he'd uncovered enough of the armor to see.

Donut looked over his shoulder and said "looks more like a sun-kissed peach to me."

"Wait, did you say peach?" Wash asked. He shook his head. "No, it can't be. That's just not possible." He reached into the crater and started to pull the man out. "Help me with this. We need to see if he's alive, see if he's who I think he is."

After they got him out of the pit, Doc walked over o them and knelt next to the unconscious man. "Grif's fine, aside from a mild concussion and some bruising to his throat," Doc said. He pulled off the man's helmet and Wash gasped.

"Georgia!?" Wash shouted.

"You know this guy?" Tucker asked.

"He's Agent Georgia, a Freelancer." Wash said, nodding. "I met him once when I was still a recruit, but never saw him again. He disappeared. I never found out what happened to him."

"Well, he's alive" Doc said, standing up. "Not sure when he'll wake up, but it should be soon. Same for Grif" Doc nodded toward the unconscious, orange-clad soldier.

"Okay, let's move them to somewhere that isn't next to a giant crater. I have a lot of questions for that one when he wakes up" Wash said, gesturing toward Georgia.

**Ending author's note: Well, what do you think so far? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2! Hope you all enjoy!**

Tucker and Simmons were charged with finding a place for the wounded. They eventually decided to put them in the ship's infirmary, which was mostly intact despite the crash. Doc was sitting in a chair near the infirmary door while Wash paced back and forth across the room.

"You really should relax" Doc said without looking up from the gardening book in his hands. "Stress like this is terrible for your blood pressure."

"A ghost just fell out of the sky and turned red base into a crater!" Wash shouted. "How am I supposed to relax?"

"Well, pacing like that won't help anything" Doc countered.

"Seriously, dude, just watching you is making me tired" a muttered comment came from Grif's bed.

"Grif, you're alive! How's your throat feel?" Doc asked.

"Fine, I guess" Grif said. "I got hit by a meteor. Shouldn't you be asking if I feel like a pancake or something? Why would you ask about my throat?"

"Oh, no reason. Just general health questions" Doc said nervously.

"If you're okay, you should probably get back to your base. Simmons and Sarge will need all the help they can get fixing your base" Wash said.

"On second thought, my throat is really hurting. Maybe I should stay here and rest for a while" Grif said, rubbing his throat. Wash glared at him. "Fine, I'm going" Grif groaned. "Come on, Doc, help me up."

After Doc and Grif left, Wash sat in a chair next to Georgia's bed. "They're gone. You can drop the act now."

"What makes you think I'm acting?" Georgia's mouth barely moved when he spoke.

"Because I went through the same training you did, Georgia."

Georgia sat up, smiling. "I thought I recognized your voice. You're that rookie I beat up on his first day!"

"Yes, I remember" Wash said. "How did you get here? What happened to you?"

Georgia sat up and rubbed his head. "I'm not entirely sure. My memory seems to be a little fuzzy." He paused for a few minutes, thinking. "I remember I was working with some recruits. I got stuck doing that a lot because my rank was so low; twenty-third place, I think. Anyway, I was testing these recruits on zero gravity bomb defusing, floating around outside of the Mother of Invention's main hangar. Then" he stopped and put his hand on his forehead. "It's all a blur; I don't know what happened next."

"You can't remember anything?" Wash asked.

"Something went wrong, I remember that. One of the recruits made a mistake with his bomb, or maybe one of the bombs malfunctioned, I'm not sure. I know I took it away from the kid and tried to disarm it myself, but there wasn't enough time. I had to get it away from the ship. We were all wearing jetpacks so we could get back to the hangar if we started to drift. I started flying away, yelling for all the recruits to get back to the ship. Once I thought I was far enough away, I let go of the bomb. I didn't have time to get back to the ship, so I just kept flying away, but I couldn't get far enough before it exploded." Georgia paused again. Wash was about to ask him if he remembered anything else, when he continued.

"I think I got knocked out for a little while, but I'm not sure how long. When I woke up my armor had locked and I couldn't move. My armor's HUD said I was leaking air, and my radio was broken, as well as the jetpack. I was spinning in circles and I couldn't stop myself, but the worst part was that I couldn't see anyone. No matter what direction I spun, there was nothing. No rescue team, no recruits, not even the ship. Just space and stars as far as I could see. That's when I realized how much trouble I was really in. I had no way to call for help and no idea where I was, and I was leaking oxygen. My armor had been given modifications for deep space missions, so under normal circumstances I could have lasted days, if not weeks, with my air supply. Unfortunately, the leak cut me down to hours. I thought I was done for, until I remembered my secret."

"And what was that?" Wash asked.

"Well, you know how only the agents at the top of the leader board got special equipment in their armor?"

"Yeah…"

"I was one of the first to be recruited for Project Freelancer. Back then, there wasn't as much competition for the leader board because there were so few of us, so I managed to hold my place at the top for a while. That's when my armor was first modified for deep space, but that's also when I was given something else." Georgia paused dramatically.

"Are you really gonna make me keep asking, or will you just get on with the story?" Wash complained.

Georgia chuckled. "My armor was outfitted with a stasis unit. If my vitals ever dropped too low or if I ever needed to be left in space for too long, my armor would put me in stasis until I could be retrieved. The unit was supposed to be taken away from me when I dropped off the leader board, but no one ever came to get it. Every time I got back from a mission and sent my armor to get cleaned I expected it to come back minus one stasis unit, but it never did." Georgia smiled mischievously. "I probably should have mentioned it at some point, but I liked having the upgrade and I figured if the Director ever needed it for something he would send someone to come get it. I guess it's this thought that saved my life.

"When I realized no one was coming for me, I activated the stasis unit. My armor was already locked so I just had to give a voice command and snap, I was out. The next thing I knew I woke up here." Georgia looked around the room. "This doesn't look like the Mother of Invention's infirmary, though. Where are we?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure about that" Wash answered. "Our ship crashed here a few weeks ago and we haven't been able to get home yet."

"So, I went from stranded in space to stranded on an unknown planet? I guess it's an improvement. At least there's air here." Georgia stood up, stretched, and put his helmet back on. "So, anything interesting happen since I left?"

Wash sighed. "That's a very long story."

**End note: That's all there is, as far as I know. I've toyed around with the idea of making my Georgia a full character, but I don't know where I would take the story. I've already been toying with the idea for a different RVB fanfic, and I don't think it would work well with this one. Still, let me know what you think of this!**


End file.
